Devil Gunslinger
by Ultimate Prime
Summary: When devil arms suddenly appear on the black market, Dante teams up with an old acquitance to put a stop to it. TrishOC, posible DantexLady. Plot may change.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Devil May Cry except for the character of Cowboy, who is made specifically for this fan fic.

Devil Gunslinger

Chapter 1

Lisa Clarkson was a 28-year-old proud single mother who worked hard to provide for herself and her son. She always found it a blessing to have days off of work and be able to spend time with her son.

Today had started out as one of those days when she was able to take her 4-year-old son to the park and let play so joyously with his friends as she watched with a content smile. Later on, however, was starting to prove otherwise when the car battery to her minivan had died on her back at the park, and to make matters worse she had left her cell phone at her apartment. That part she really mentally kicked herself for, as a potential life partner and a father figure for her son was occupied in towing.

She mentally kicked herself again for not realizing how late it was as the sun began to make its descend. Her son's small hand safe and securely in hers, she began in search of a nearby telephone. Just as bad fortune would have it, the nearest phones she could find were out of order, so her mission now was to find a store that offer a phone, but the nearest stores were closed.

It figures they would be, it being Sunday and all.

With a heavy sigh, Lisa began trying to see her predicament in a positive light. Maybe a nice walk would do both her and her child good. Her son seemed to be enjoying himself. Now as she thought about it, her favorite diner would be open late. The chef always made her son's favorite ice cream.

So it was off to the diner they went. It was just fifteen minutes away, and her minivan was locked up with all the important stuff in her purse, and the most important walking beside her.

During Lisa's mother and son stroll, she began to realize how there was not a single soul also occupying the streets. Not even a car driving along the road. With night coming, the scenery was starting to give Lisa a creepy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she started questioning her choice.

"Mommy?"

Lisa looked down at her small bundle of joy who stared at her with concerned brown eyes. She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand, both out of love and reassurance. "It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy's just….thinking."

Both Lisa and her son jumped to a sudden loud ringing. She turned to find a phone, positioned right in front of an alley.

Was…was that there before, Lisa thought to herself.

Her hand still gripping her son's, she slowly walked towards the ringing phone, her free hand reaching out and stopping as it trembled. With a deep breath, Lisa regained control of her hand and the rest of her bodily functions and answered the phone, bringing it to her ear.

"….H-Hello?"

Breathing. Strange, deep and heavy breathing.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

More breathing.

For a moment, Lisa's freight turned into annoyance. "Look, pal! I don't know what you're trying to play here, but I don't have time for games."

She started to hang up the phone, until.

"….Liiiiiissssssaaaaa….."

Her breath suddenly caught in her throat as her eyes went wide. Lisa had completely lost control of her body the moment she heard something call her name….from the alley.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" her son asked, his voice alone able to allow Lisa to move again.

Quickly, Lisa dropped the phone and scurried her son into her arms, preparing to make a run for it, until her eyes stopped at the dark alley, where a pair of large and slit green eyes glowed just a few feet from her.

Eyes that could be considered human that sent a chill down her spine, disabling her from moving again.

The glowing green eyes appeared to rise up with Lisa following their ascent as she her hold on her son tightened with each passing second.

"Sooooo……hungryyyyy….." a voice came from the dark alley…..from the eyes.

And Lisa screamed as the eyes suddenly lunged at both her and her child.

Her scream haltered when something suddenly appeared in her line of view, right between herself and what ever it was that lurked behind those green eyes.

BANG!!

She heard a gunshot before an inhuman howl and what sounded like glass shattering the next, her nerves forcing her body to jolt again as she held on protectively to her son.

Lisa was able to regain her senses again somehow and look upon what had saved her, or at least she hoped it had saved her. Except for IT was a WHO, and the WHO was a HE.

She thought it was a he, anyways. All she could see was a long black leather coat and a dark brown cowboy hat. She saw right arm start to lower at his side and noticed in a fingerless black gloved hand was a strange and rather large revolver gun from the likes which she had never seen. The entire steel was black with edges of grey, smoky double barrels over-under, and its cylinder the shape of a skull on both sides. It was either her imagination, or the reaper-looking revolver had streaks of red light running along its surface. Now that she noticed, the eyes of the skull-like cylinder seemed to also glow red!

Her eyes quickly averted from the stranger's terrifying-looking weapon as to his face as he spun around. Luckily, he was human. Or at least looked so. Bangs of dark blond hair hung along his face from under his cowboy hat, some even over a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A small smiled appeared on his nicely chiseled face as he tipped the edge of his hat to her.

"Evenin', ma'am. Not exactly a good time to be walkin' 'lone with yah kid, if I do say so myself." He spoke with a nicely smooth country accent.

She would have answered, had she not seen more green eyes from over his shoulder. This time, there were at least eight of them.

Lisa did not even see the stranger look from the corner of his eye, but she did hear him sigh, forcing her eyes back on him.

"Wait here and don't move. These things can give a pretty good chase, if yah….not careful!!" shouting the last two words, the stranger suddenly dashed into the alley, his figure disappearing into the darkness.

Lisa couldn't see anything, but she could hear hissing, screeches, and what also sounded like the stranger grunting. Her eyes went wide again when the alley was suddenly lit for just a second by red light….lightening?…..from the stranger's revolver. What ever it was, shots were coming from every corner of the alley, giving Lisa an indication that this guy was not only a helluva shot, but was about as athletic as a world class athlete.

The fighting suddenly stopped when she heard the stranger shout, "Ow! Dammit, that hurt! Now where the hell's my hat?!" A few second later, "Ah, gotcha."

One more shot, followed by another inhuman screech and the sound of shattering glass. The terrifying green eyes were nowhere to be seen, but Lisa started backing away when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

To her relief, it was the stranger, seemingly unscathed. Completely out of the alley's shadow, the stranger suddenly twirled the revolver with his finger in a gunslinger's fashion, completing the show by perfectly sliding it into a holster at his hip, right underneath the black coat.

"Sorry 'bout all that back there, ma'am. Rest assured, they ain't gonna bother you and yah youngin' again." He looked around, then his eyes fell back on her. "If I were you though, I'd make a call."

Tipping his hat off to her again, the stranger turned to leave, her eyes watching his every movement. After she turned to watch him go, Lisa's son turned his head so he could also catch a glimpse at his and his mother's savior.

"Dante?"

The stranger stopped in his tracks when he heard the name. Smirking with the shake of his head, he looked back over to the mother and her child. "Not quite."

And just like that, he was gone. Alone again, Lisa was awoken by the sound of a busy phone and quickly hurried to the phone booth, making good on the stranger's advice.

Her son, on the other hand, continued to stare at where the stranger had retreated.

"Dante looks cooler."


End file.
